dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
DragonRogue
DragonRogue is the Dragon Base upgrade of Rogue. It is available by talking to Mi'Kael in Dragonsgrasp. This class requires a Dragon Amulet. DragonRogue uses a special mechanic called Dragon Toxins, which can heal you a small amount if certain DoTs are active. Skills * Potion ** 100 MP, 29 CD ** Required Level: 15 ** Heals you the amount one of your HP potions would heal you. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Dragon's Heart Toxin' for 5 turns, a 50% None DoT. * Aimed ** 20 MP, 4 CD ** Required Level: 11 ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Applies 'Aimed' for 5 turns. *** Bonus to Hit +20. * Wound ** 25 MP, 4 CD ** Required Level: 10 ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Wound' for 3 turns. *** Health +40. * Throw ** 10 MP, 2 CD ** Required Level: 8 ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage. * Daze ** 30 MP, 14 CD ** Required Level: 6 ** Attacks for 2 hits of 0% damage. ** Inflicts 'Daze', a 3-turn stun. ** Inflicts 'Daze DOT' for 3 turns, a 50% weapon-element DoT. * Smoke ** 30 MP, 9 CD ** Required Level: 5 ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. ** Applies 'Smoke' for 4 turns. *** Block/Parry/Dodge +140. ** Inflicts 'Dragon's Scale Toxin' for 5 turns, a 50% None DoT. * Rapid Attack ** 15 MP, 2 CD ** Required Level: 3 ** Only available if the last hit connects from your last attack. ** If you have a dagger or scythe equipped, attacks for 4 hits for 50% damage. ** Otherwise, attacks for 2 hits of 100% damage. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** If you have a dagger or scythe equipped, attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage. ** Otherwise, attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Stealth ** 25 MP, 9 CD ** Required Level: 2 ** Disabled if you do not have a dagger or scythe equipped. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. ** Applies 'Stealth' for 5 turns. *** Melee/Pierce/Magic +45. ** Applies 'Stealth' for 4 turns. *** Crit +20. ** Inflicts 'Dragon's Shadow Toxin' for 5 turns, a 50% None DoT. * Surprise Attack ** 25 MP, 1 CD ** Required Level: 4 ** Disabled if you do not have a dagger or scythe equipped. ** Only available while 'Stealth' is active. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage. ** Damage is increased by 25% per the number of Dragon Toxins DoTs currently active, capping at 100% extra damage. * Poison ** 25 MP, 4 CD ** Required Level: 7 ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Poison' for 5 turns, a 75% Poison DoT. * Dragon Soul Toxin ** 20 MP, 4 CD ** Required Level: 9 ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Dragon's Soul Toxin' for 5 turns, a 50% None DoT. * Wild Daggers ** 15 MP, 2 CD ** Required Level: 11 ** Attacks for 1 of 120% damage to all foes. * Blind ** 25 MP, 9 CD ** Required Level: 12 ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Blind' for 3 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -50. * Final Strike ** 30 MP, 14 CD ** Required Level: 18 ** Attacks for 4 hits of 50% damage with +200 Crit. Mechanics Dragon Toxins * Gains one stack while any of Dragon's Toxin DoTs are active. * Recovers active)% of your max HP when you attack with a DragonRogue skill. Rotation Use Cryptic tbh. Strategy Avoid using this class as it is inferior to many classes. Use this class if you like using it for funsies, but make you play with DEX as the damage from DoTs can increase your damage. Category:Class Category:DA Class